<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining In Anticipation by Enx2103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004449">Pining In Anticipation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103'>Enx2103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/M, No actual porn, enjoy the vibes, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for Freak week- Day 6</p><p>Friday Themes: Here? Now? (In this outfit?) + Dress By Taylor Swift</p><p>It's date night. And Casey's got a new dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald &amp; Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021, Look What Discord Made Me Do</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pining In Anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Der, can you help?” Casey asked, popping her head out of her bedroom.<br/><br/>Derek had been waiting for her to finish getting dressed in the living room. He hadn’t even complained even though it had been well over an hour. Casey had to give it to him, he had definitely matured over the years. Or at least had gotten a lot more patient. <br/><br/>It was date night. (They had a schedule.) Mostly because Casey was, well <em> Casey </em> . And because between grad school and work, it was hard to find the time and will to be... <em> romantic </em> , which was important to Casey. So it was important to Derek as well. <br/><br/>“Yeah,” Derek replied from the living room, making his way to her room. He knocked on her open bedroom door with his knuckles once, as if he hadn’t seen her naked a million times before. But he had learned about boundaries and privacy and did try his best to give them to her. “Case if you change again, we’re-” and then he was silent, shut up by the sight in front of him. <br/><br/><em> Good </em> . <br/><br/>Casey was already dressed and ready to go. She looked beautiful, standing in front of her floor-length mirror. She wore a simple little black dress,  one she had brought <em> specifically </em> with him in mind. It was long sleeves, tight in all the right places, and simple. The only detailing was a functional gold zipper in the back that ran up the entire length of the dress, ending at mid-thigh. <br/><br/><br/>“Can you unzip me?” she asked, trying her best to be coy, looking at him in the reflection of the mirror. She batted her lashes at him sweetly, all innocent like. <br/><br/>“ <em> Un </em> ...zip you?” he asked carefully, taking slow measured steps closer to her. Clearly, he was confused, for good reason. She couldn’t blame him. They had a reservation. At least that’s what he was told. <br/><br/>He too had dressed up. Well, as dressed up as Derek got. Skinny black pants and a clean button-down that was <em>mostly</em> wrinkle-free. (He had a habit of pushing his the selves up, which Casey didn't mind too much. It was a good look on him.) Still, the sight of him like that melted her insides like it was the first time. <br/><br/>Casey nodded to him in the reflection of the mirror, confirming her instructions. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the heat of him behind her. She couldn't stare at him or she’d fall apart. The scent of his date night cologne surrounding her like a soft embrace. <br/><br/>He moved her hair away, draping it over her shoulder carefully. She felt his warm breath fan over her newly exposed skin. And then he felt his fingertips trail down her spine to the zipper. <br/><br/>“With your mouth,” she finally added, blue eyes flashing open to meet his stare like lightning. <br/><br/>She watched Derek's eyes darken in the mirror as he caught on to her plan. He didn't ask any questions, just stared. It was unnerving, and just as Casey was about to speak, to chicken out, he dipped down, his soft familiar lips pressing a kiss to the base of her neck, trailing down her exposed vertebra before she heard rather than felt, his teeth start to pull down the zipper. <br/><br/>Casey let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Derek pulled the zipper down to her mid-back before releasing it. His mouth moved again, to press a kiss to the bit of exposed ink Derek could see. Her small tattoo, a sprig of lavender that Casey had just under her breast bone that ran across her rib cage and wrapped around her back. It was normally covered by her bra, but she wasn’t wearing one, leaving a little bit of it exposed to Derek’s hungry eyes. Casey sucked in a breath. She so desperately wanted that mouth on hers. He was always so good at this. At making her want and beg and ask for more. And it wasn’t fair. She was just as sexy and would not give in this time. She would make Derek beg. (<em>Hopefully</em>.) <br/><br/>Derek took a step back. He couldn’t go much further, not with his mouth, not without bending down awkwardly. Casey hadn’t thought the idea all the way through. (So maybe he <em>wasn’t</em> going to be begging tonight.) <br/><br/>But just as Casey was about to protest, she watched in the mirror as he sunk to his knees behind her. His hands gripped her hips, and his mouth reattached itself to the zipper, pulling it down one tooth at a time. Casey was vibrating out of her skin. This was supposed to drive <em> him </em> crazy, not her. But it was backfiring, bad.  She felt the zipper resist as he pulled it down the swell of her ass, but he continued, till it was all the way down, and the dress was completely open in the back. <br/><br/>Casey turned around to finally face him. He looked so pretty on his knees looking up at her like he needed further instruction. His eyes were dark and honeyed. His mouth, wet and pink. And he was at her mercy, without saying a word, she knew it. The power that ran through her made goosebumps rise against her skin. The feeling was electrifying. Slowly she pushed the dress off her body, letting it pool on the ground. Her feet still wore her pretty nude pumps that Derek loved. <br/><br/>Derek’s gaze studied her, from her blown pupils to her bare breast. His stare was so intense she felt the fire on her skin. His lingering gaze made it down to the tiny scrap of material left on her body. His hands rose between them, asking for permission. <br/><br/>Casey nodded. <br/><br/>Derek calloused hands wrapped around her thighs. He was at eye level with the lacy black thong, licking his lips, looking up at Casey. <br/><br/>She could die happy. And he hadn’t even said a word, but she just knew. Derek pressed kisses across her thighs, wet sloppy ones, leaving wet trails against the cool air around them. His hand traveled up, cupping her ass, pulling her closer to his mouth, to <em>him, </em>like he couldn't get her close enough. <br/><br/>“We weren’t going to dinner tonight, were we?” he asked, his voice like silk against sensitive skin between her thighs. The look in his eyes was dark and wanting.  <br/><br/>“No,” Casey replied, looking down on him. Her fingers dipping into his hair; his curls wrapping around her fingertips softly. “We weren’t,” she smirked before a wet tongue met her center. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the words of TSwift. “Only bought this dress so you could take it off.”</p><p>(Also- being sexy is hard sometimes.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>